


I (do)n't need you ( OLD VERSION)

by Psychotic_psionics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, More characters and ships will be added along the way, Punk AU, band au, more tags will be added as I figure out this story, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotic_psionics/pseuds/Psychotic_psionics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat have a pretty sweet life really. They're perfect for each other, even though their personalities conflict. Not to mention the band they have going on with Terezi and Sollux. Bumps have really been shoved to each and every one of them down in the past, but right now it's okay. That's what Karkat want to think, until on his 18th birthday he gets some news. It's not the worst news he has ever gotten, nor is it the worst thing that has ever happened to him, though It will change his life in quite away. The life that he has gotten used to in the past few years is totally different. Now he's back on his own, sharing a small apartment with a dorky teenager named John Egbert. No matter how much Karkat tried to convince himself that he's fine without Dave, it doesn't mean anything.</p><p>(OLD AND OUTDATED. NEW VERSION IS UP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat ==> Have a birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! New Fanfiction, I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I just HAD to though. Currently I've gotten back into the anime NaNa and I just love it and hate it so damn much. But of course like everything I do in life I have to relate it to homestuck. So one of my beautiful and wonderful friends has helped me plan this story for you and she's editing it for me. Because for the fact that I can write, I can't edit for my life. So thank her forever, what a sweet and amazing soul that has touched my homestuck trash heart. What did I ever do to deserve this angel to put up with all my thoughts being thrown in her face over and over again. Anyways, this fanfiction is based off of the anime NaNa, or inspired. So if you've seen it, some parts might seem familiar, if not then yeah....Anyways it'll be totally different in the end, no joke. For the time being I am using the begging plot to start off this story. That's all for now, enjoy this horrible fanfiction. 
> 
> Oh! I just couldn't wait to upload this, so I tried to edit it myself. My friend is probably editing this as you read it, but if you are one of the poor souls that are reading it before it's correctly edited, I'm so sorry. Hopefully it'll be edited in the next few days. When it is officially done, I will update the better version ^-^ anyways, onto the damn fanfiction

**__**

You lay on your bed; your head rests on Dave’s bare chest as he threads his fingers through your hair. His hands tangles through your thick white locks then untangle and repeat the process. Surprisingly it’s more comfortable and more soothing than you thought it would be.

“Karkles,” He whispers softly in your ear as he takes his hand away from your head and pats your back to sit up.

“Let me sleep,” You mumble back.

“No, Get up.”

“No.”

“It’s midnight, sit up.”

“Exactly, it’s midnight. Let me sleep.”

“No, just wait a second.”

            Without your permission, he gets up and hurries off to the other room to get something. With a sigh you lean up and rest against the head board and cross your arms, clearly annoyed. You wait for your boyfriend to come back for a few moments. Eventually he returns with a small gray box, a huge black box, and a red bag. Oh right. Its midnight, your birthday, He probably wanted to be the first one to give a present. It is your 18th birthday, people are going to flood you with gifts left and right today. Or at least the little friends you have. You’d like to think that, in the end, it wouldn’t surprise you if they didn’t care to buy you something though. At least Dave did, and he _had_ to be the first to give it to you as well. You found it cheesy; it was like Dave to do that. He always blamed it on “Irony” in the end it was just his stupidity, no irony involved.

            “Happy birthday,” He smirks, handing you the presents.

            You simply grumble in response and take the presents from him, starting with the smallest one. It’s what you were taught growing up. Save the biggest for last. Plus it looked like Dave wouldn’t give you the black box until you opened the other two gifts. Inching your hand out, you grab the small gray box and open it. Inside lays a silver chain with a cancer charm, next to the charm lays a record charm. You honestly don’t know what to say. It’s just beautiful. Slowly you hand it to him and he puts it on for you. After the necklace is securely on your neck he hands you the red bag.

            He seems more excited about your gifts than you are. You can’t deny the presents though. This necklace is all that you need in all honestly, but if he got you more you can’t turn them away. You take the candy red bag and remove the tissue paper pulling out two shirts. The first one is a long sleeved, red shirt, next to it is a ripped up black tank top that’s a size or two too big. You would think that was all, but looking down in the box you are clearly wrong. So you pull out the next thing, which are black jeans, with a gray plaid design, to finish it all off, at the bottom there are a new pair of three inch, gray platforms and spikes, collars, chokers to complete the outfit.

            “Ya know I didn’t need a new wardrobe.”

            “Shhhhhh,” Is all he says, handing you the last box.

            You quickly open the black box, tearing off the wrapping paper and opening it. Inside you find something gray, so you pull it out of the box and hang it out in front of you. It’s a cloak sort of thing. The back hangs down to your calves, with a bright red cancer sign on the back and a hood to cover your face. The front only goes to about your shoulder area and has two buckles in the front so you’re able to close the cloak and keep it on. You don’t have words for this, but it is amazing. You love it to no end and now you’re just staring at it like an idiot trying to think of something to say as Dave smirks at you.

            “Thanks…” You whisper after a while of silence and go to move to put your stuff away when Dave puts his hands on your thighs.

            “Alright, I have some news….”

            You just raise your eyebrow confused and slightly concerned, dropping the stuff and not bothering to put the stuff away as you rest your hands on top of his and wait for him to continue talking.

            “I got a gig,” He says quietly and calmly.

            “Don’t you mean we-“         

            “ **I** got a gig, in another state, as a DJ. If you look at it a little more I suppose it’s a job more than a gig.”

            “So you want me to move with you and forget about the band. Wait, you went behind our back and now you’re leaving us?! What the fuck!!”

            “No I don’t you to come with me. I am going though. Your choice will have no effect on my actions. I am leaving Karkat.”

“Are you evening listening to yourself? Your brother was a fucking DJ. You lived in a shitty apartment with stale food and barely enough money to keep you just below the average weight. He couldn’t even support you Dave, he couldn’t even support _himself_. You’re just going back to that fucking life?!”

            He’s hurt. You swear you see him physically flinch at the words that just flew out of your mouth. You went too far, you shouldn’t have said that. Before you can apologize though, he continues to talk like it didn’t bother him at all.

            “Karkat, this is an actual job, at a popular club.”

            “No it’s a mistake in a town of whores. You’re just leaving all of us! Have fun Dave, I know I will, trying to find a new god damn bassist.”

“Karkat-“

“I’m just going to go to bed okay? I’m tired and it’s late…” You don’t bother to pack up anything. Just grab a pillow and blanket and walk across the room. It’s hard to be threating when you live in a studio apartment, so you’re basically still in the same room as your lover that you are now mad at. It gets the point across well enough though.

            Soon you lie down on the couch and get comfortable enough to fall asleep on this thing. It’s not the worst, but it really isn’t the best. It’s a torn, beat up, old, leather couch that came from some garage sell. You didn’t have a lot of money when you first got this place, so any furniture that was cheap would do. You turn back and forth one more time before actually trying to sleep. Before you do so, you just mumble some words to yourself quietly because in all honesty you’re still pissed off. “Happy fucking 18th birthday to me.”

            Even though you said it quietly, Dave heard, like he always does. He gets off the bed and walks over to the couch, sitting on the end of the couch by your head and runs his fingers along your back with a sigh.

            “I know this is a bad time-“

            “You think shit for brains?!”

            “I know this is a bad time, but I couldn’t hide it from you any longer Karkat. You mean a lot and I don’t feel comfortable keeping secrets from you. You can come with. I just don’t want you throwing away whatever you have planned in life for me. Do you understand?”

            Your face softens and you nod slowly as you look up at him with a sigh. “When are you leaving?”

            “About a month,” He tells you a few more details as he picks you up and walks you over to the bed as he lays both of you down in it. You just yawn and close your eyes

            The blankets wrap around you two as you tuck your knees into his chest. Both of your limbs are tangled within each other’s and even though it looks awkward, this is the most comfortable position for you two.

            “Sorry,” You say as both of you are almost completely asleep.

            “For what?”

            “Bringing up bro…”

            “I don’t care about that Karkat.”

            “I know you do, you were hurt-“

            “Karkat, just sleep, it’s okay. Trust me.”

            You sigh and nod, nuzzling your face into his chest as you close your eyes and fall asleep for the night.

•○•○•○•○•○•

 

“And you just let him do this?!” You yell at Terezi in the recording studio. She just leans against the wall arms cross and nods at you.

            “Uh huh”

            “Why?”

            “This band wasn’t meant to last. Dave has a dream of becoming a professional musician. I thought while he had the chance he should take it.”

            “I want to do music professionally too. I thought that was the point of this band.”

            “Karkat, I may be a drummer, but I’m not going to be forever. Law is the real place for me. I will do whatever it takes to get my dream job. It’s basically as bad as your professional musician dream. So no, this band wasn’t for all of us.”

            Of course you’re angry again. You can’t let this go. You’ve been a mixture of angry and sad since Dave told you last night. They’re just letting him go. You know you can’t do anything about it. You feel like you want to though. You just don’t want to be hopeless. That’s not what you are. You can do something. Apparently not keep your lover from following his dreams. It sounds so selfish and rude from that angle. When you look at it, it’s so different. You have too much pride to just follow in his footsteps though. That isn’t you. It will never be. Never.

            “Sollux, you agree with this as well?” You sigh softly and try to regain your posture, raking your claw like nails through your white hair and trying to keep yourself from ripping out the loose strands.

            “KK, Dave isn’t ours. He won’t yield to our commands.”

            “Dave is mine tho-“

            “No, he still has the right to do what he wants. Let him make his own choices and support him. Don’t be selfish.”

            Selfish, ouch, it hurts in a way. You just roll your eyes though. This won’t have any effect on you for the time being. You just turn around and flip him off before walking outside the studio and standing in the hot summer air. Maybe just being alone for a second would be okay. You lean against the red brick of the outside building and pull a cigarette from your pocket. You haven’t been smoking lately, but guess stress has had an effect on you. You quickly light the end and inhale the smoke, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, just staring at the busy street and getting lost in your thoughts. Dave isn’t yours, he is his own person. It was just stupid to get so attached in the first place. What were you thinking?

You keep battling with yourself until Terezi comes along and sits beside you, taking your cigarette and stealing some of it for herself.

            “Dave’s going to be here soon. You should come back into the studio so we can practice,” She says calmly, blowing out smoke and handing it back to you.

            “I’m not in the mood to practice anymore. I’d just get to angry and end up hurting my voice. Besides, what’s the use?”

            “Karkat, for one day, take that god damn stick out of your ass and enjoy this day. You’re 18, and adult. You can do shit now. Not much, but you can. If you don’t want to practice then let’s at least go out to lunch or something, spend the day with a band.”

            “Fine” You crush the cigarette and stand up, walking inside the studio with Terezi and waiting for Dave so you guys could go ahead and head out to lunch.

 •○•○•○•○•○•

            You end up at a pretty fancy restaurant that Terezi decided to pay for. You and Dave couldn’t afford this on your budget at the moment. Sollux never does anything and well you just don’t know where the hell all the money Terezi has comes from. It’s pretty funny to say the least, all the looks on the waiters faces. You used to get pissed off at how people in this environment would look at you like you’re some kind of mutant. Though you find it funny now and can’t let it bother you. Just because you dress a certain way doesn’t mean you’ll act the exact same way.

            Terezi sips on her beer and looks, she’s been trying to make small conversation, but you can’t really seem to get involved. Thoughts keep swarming through your head. With a sigh she sets the glass down and pushes her cherry red bangs out of her face, the tips are fading though, back to her white blonde hair. She needs to dye the ends again.

            “You want to talk about it, don’t you?” She asks, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms. You guys were supposed to be in a booth all together. But you and Dave took up one side, Sollux and his guitar, as well as Dave’s bass took up the other seat. So Terezi just pulled up a chair and set her teal sweater on the back of it, rolling up the sleeves of her black button down shirt and relaxing as much as she could.

            “No, yes, not really, I understand. Just, what happens to us when this is all over with? Do we all go our separate ways and never see each other again? It just doesn’t seem right,” You sigh, leaning into Dave’s side as he wraps an arm around your shoulder and kisses your head lightly, before leaning his head on top of your own. You just didn’t want to end up alone again.

            “KK, we’ll always be here. It’s not like we’re all abandoning you. It’s just the band won’t be here. We’ll still hang out. Stop worrying so much.” Sollux finally speaks up and looks at you. A small smile to say the least, that’s something amazing coming from Sollux. He hasn’t smiled on a daily basis since Aradia.

            You nod. “Alright, I’ll try to forget about it for the time being.”

            Soon it’s just pointless small talk. You guys order than talk about the food that you guys are getting. Look around the area see what people are up to before digging into your food. The small talk continues even while you guys are eating. Terezi takes control of it most of the time. She starts talking about what’s going on in one of her politics classes. Then just politics in general, not the most interesting thing, you listen though. It takes your mind off the band, plus it will never be easy for Terezi to get the job that she desires. So the least you could do is listen. She’s blind in one eye, as well as yellow and blue colored blind, so in her one good eye she can only really see pinks and teals and green. As well as she’s always getting sick, it’ll be hard to rely on her if she ever does get the job she wants. Sollux joins in later, talking about his programming classes. He’s been dealing with video game designing for a while. Soon you’re thinking about everyone else instead of the band and for once it’s nice.

            “So, what are you doing tonight?” Terezi asks, setting her fork down on her now empty plate and pushing it away from her as she looks at you.

            “Going home, Kanaya wants to spend my birthday with me.”

            “Rose mentioned something about that,” Dave chimes in with a shrug. “You need a ride there?”

            “Yes please,” You nod quietly and finish up the last bit of your food and drink while you guys wait for the bill.

            Terezi pays and all you guys stand up to exchange goodbyes and awkward hugs or waving goodbye. Terezi tells you that she gave her gift to Kanaya, so that’s where you’ll find it, as well with Sollux. So in the end there really wasn’t much else to do. You and Dave just get in the car and he starts driving you to your old house.

            You and Dave arrive at your old house and walk inside. He stops at the doorway with you when Kanaya opens the door, with Rose attached to her side. “Hello David. Happy Birthday Karkat,” Rose nods at you with a small smile, but in the end it’s more of a smirk.

            “Oh no, I better go before she starts figuring out my problems just by staring into my soul like she always does.” Dave sighs and turns to you. “You’ll be back tomorrow?”

            You nod, standing on your toes you press your lips against his for a few moments before pulling away. After you two said goodbye, he walked out of the door, got in his truck and drove away. So you were left with these two girls for the rest of the night.

            “He could’ve stayed. I wouldn’t have had an issue with arranging the guest room for you two,” Kanaya speaks, breaking away from Rose’s side and guiding you to the living room and handing you a bunch of presents. Huh, people really did care.

            “There are just a few things going on. I thought it would be better for me to spend the clearing my head,” is all you say before you open your presents.

            Surprisingly, they both keep quiet for the moment being, which is odd because you’re sure as fuck they would both love to know what’s troubling you at the moment. It’s ignored though. You end up getting some handmade clothes from Kanaya, no surprise there. Then you end up getting a scarf from Rose. Something computer related from Sollux. It didn’t say much on the card, so you didn’t know what the hell he had planned for you. You swore to god if it was another god damn virus like it was on your fifteenth birthday you were gonna lose it. A few gift cards from mom and distant family members. Finishing it off you got something red from Terezi. It was a nice enough gift and you were sure you would be enjoying all of them.

            “Oh my, you still looked troubled,” Rose speaks, picking up some of the wrapping paper and throwing it away.

            “Yeah, I’m sure your dying to know.”

            “No exactly, but talking about it might help. Especially with someone that doesn’t have an opinion on the unknown matter.”

            You sigh and shake your head in defeat. “Fine, Dave’s leaving. Like moving away to some other fucking state in this god awful country, I can either go with or stay here. Well There’s not a fucking way I’m going with him. He decided to leave this band to go be some DJ and live off of next to nothing. He’s not getting support for that.”

            Rose examines your face and sits next to you, while Kanaya decides to take up the rest of the work. “Ah, I heard a thing or two about my cousin leaving. I never thought he was actually serious. I take it your mad at him then?”

            “Yes, no, Rose, fucking shit I don’t know. So many retarded lectures have been thrown my way I don’t know what to think. ‘Just don’t care’ ‘go with him’ I don’t - I want to stay here; I don’t need anyone else taken away from my god damn miserable life.”

            “It sounds like you’re afraid of being alone.”

            How do you even answer anymore? “Yes, but…is it that easy to just drop the subject and accept?”

            “When did you hear about this news?”

            “Last night”

            “I wouldn’t expect you to just drop it right away then. It’s expected for you need to think this over. I’m sure things will calm down in a while or two. I would even think you would find out your answer to the questions you’ve been asking yourself.”

            You nod. Rose actually does help once in a while, unlike everyone else who has just told you to forget about because what done is done.

            “Well now that we’ve got that out of the way; why not some rom-coms and cake?” Kanaya smiles and sets three plates of cake on the coffee table with a stack of movies beside it. You just nod, handing out the movie for her to put in and grabbing your piece of cake.

            Four movies later, you’re wrapped up in your favorite black blanket watching the end of one of your favorite movies. You quote every line as tears threaten to fall. It was an amazing and sweet movie; this was one of your favorite scenes in all of history. So well directed and paced. You couldn’t find a plot hole or anything. It was just beautiful. You won’t cry though, Kanaya and Rose are right there. They’re asleep though. They fell asleep around half way through this movie. It was late, 2 or 3 am it had to be. You don’t know how they ended up falling asleep during these amazing movies, or how Kanaya even ended up falling asleep in her corset, but she did. Rose was tucked into Kanaya’s side with her head in the crook of her neck.

            The movie ends thirty minutes later and you stretch your limbs out with a yawn. You are tired. All you do is stand up and turn off the TV walking to your old room and shutting your door. There really isn’t a reason you should get dressed, so you just strip down to your boxers and slip in the cold sheets that haven’t been slept in for months. It pisses you off even after months of this room not having a soul in it; it still has the scent of Dave. You would have taken the smell of dust over his scent stained into your pillows and sheets. You really had forgotten about all of this, but now it had come back to you. You’re alone, so it must be a goodtime to think about it. No one can judge your thoughts now. You think long and hard for an hour or two, to the point where you can barely even stay awake, let alone keep your eyes open. You decided though you’re going to stay behind and let Dave go. If you cared that much you could visit him and keep in contact, even though you guys didn’t have a phone. Dave could live his dream, you could start on yours and Terezi and Sollux would be happy figuring out their lives as well.

            In the morning you wake up around nine am. Dreams and stuff kept waking you up, more like nightmares. You just decide to go home. It wouldn’t be an issue. It would probably be better. You won’t get any sleep in this crowded cold bed. So you move out of bed, slipping your clothes on and walking out to the living room. Kanaya and Rose aren’t there anymore, but they’re not around the house so they probably went back in Kanaya’s room to sleep. You shrug, grabbing the bag of presents off of the floor along with your keys off the table and shut the door starting to walk back to your apartment.

            An hour later you make it into your small studio apartment. It’s dark, Dave’s still asleep. He is never one for getting up early. You just throw the bags on the floor and your keys on the counter as you take off your shoes and pants, as well as the cloak thing Dave got you and make a pile on the floor next to Dave’s clothes, climbing in bed next to him. He stirs a little bit and his bright red eyes open to look at your own.

            “Karkat, what time is it?” He’s half awake, his voice barley works.

            “Around 10”

            “Why are you home this early?”

            “Wanted to come home, is there an issue for wanting to be in my own apartment, Dave?”

            “No, it’s chill.” Is all he says with a yawn throwing an arm around you as you go back to laying your head on his pillow.

           

            “I’m not going to come with you Dave, but I’m okay with letting you go. I was just being selfish and not thinking right.” You whisper quietly trying to tell him this before he goes back to bed.

            “Nah, you aren’t bein’ selfish Karkles. It ain’t easy to just let someone go,” He mumbles. Tired, but at least he can understand a conversation.

            “Alright.”

            “I was gonna go to the place in a week or so to look for an apartment. Would you want to come with me? Make it easier if you actually know where I am?”

            “Yeah”

            “Alright, we’ll talk about it later. Now sleep, it is not even lunch yet, which means it’s too early to be up.”

            You just roll your eyes and close your eyes falling asleep with him for the next few hours. 


	2. Karkat ==> Say goodbye to Dave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last month spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a long ass chapter, so I'll try not to type too much. All I want to say is this is really just some of the moments spent together and saying goodbye because I don't really want to focus on kind of what's happening right now because in all honesty this stuff is all in the past. Anyways, enjoy this chapter that I spent my spring break writing and hopefully it's not too rushed. I know whatever I do I'm not going to be happy with it, so yeah. Enjoy.

Dave ==> Arrive with a crab

At around one am you and Karkat get off of the plane and stand there for a moment while Karkat continues to hold onto you. He is seriously fucking freaked out. Even though you can’t exactly see it, if he had a tail that shit would be up in the air all puffed out like an extremely fuzzy teddy bear. The fact that gave it away that he wasn’t pleased with being up in the air was the fact that your boyfriend is never physical in public. You guys usually stay a reasonable distance away from each other and really act like nothing more than buds in public. The only time Karkat will get physical is if he’s sad, or freaked out. Right now you could tell he was freaked out. In roughly the three and a half hours you guys were on that plane he hasn’t let go of your hand once. Fingers still tightly locked together as you stand by the bathrooms, waiting for Terezi to guide you guys to pick up your bags.

“Wow Karkles, you must’ve broken your hand holding record,” You tease, trying to lighten the mood and add something to the awkward silence.

He quickly removes his hands from yours and stretches out from what you assume is his extremely cramped hand.

“Well you two can cuddle later; right now we need to get our bags and a taxi, okay?” Terezi pushes her way in between you guys and rests her arms on both of your shoulders before walking off without you guys, expecting you to follow.

     You and Karkat nod, just following Terezi through the airport like lost puppies. You two never traveled, Roxy was always to drunk find her way around an airport, let alone a brand new state. Karkat on the other hand, as it was established, fucking hated flying with a passion. After the first few times witrh the Maryam’s, he officially just decided to stop going and stayed with Sollux

Terezi on the other hand, she always traveled. Something her and her sister always did. You didn’t know much about it though. But of course, the fact that she always traveled meant that she controlled the group with an iron fist. It was late as fuck, but she guides you guys around the god damn airport wearing a red button up shirt, with black dress pants and vest, black tie and some shoes. Still nicely put together, glasses tucked into her button up shirt and tips of her white blonde hair dyed cherry red once again. You and Karkat on the other hand were just in band shirts and some sweat pants, beanies cover both of your awful looking hair. How the fuck does TZ do it?

It doesn’t take too long for all of your to grab your bags and get a taxi to take you guys to your hotel. Terezi booked you guys a nice suite to share for the week. It has two rooms and a kitchen with a living room that meets in the center of them, and then the bathrooms are just connected to both rooms.

“Thank fuck, its four fucking am. I am going to bed,” Karkat growls, dropping his bags by your feet and rubbing his eyes.

“Actually Karkat, it’s only two am, don’t forget we are in Washington,” Terezi corrects, neatly taking off her vest and tie, draping them across her arm. It’s obvious she doesn’t want them to wrinkle.

“It’s four in Texas, which means it’s too late to be up.”

“Okay, well you and Dave have a goodnight. Just remember, no sex while we’re here. We’re on a business trip, not a vacation.”

Karkat turns red, rolling his eyes and stomping out of his room, not even bothering to pick up his bag. You let a soft chuckle escape your lips as you watch him walk out of the room.

“Dave, I mean it. I can’t be an amazing manager without some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, TZ, I know”

 Karkat is buried under the covers when you arrive. Only his little head of white hair is sticking out. You usually did use pajamas, but Karkat was right, it was too late for that shit. You drop off the bags in the corner and peel your clothes off, putting them in the pile with Karkat's and slipping in bed with him.

"I really would only have sex on this trip to piss her off," Your boyfriend mumbles half awake.

"Yeah, I know. It's time to sleep now." You whisper softly into his ear as both of you drift off into the night.

 

Terezi wakes both of you up at around Eleven AM. You guys were going to the club at around one, so you guys had a few things to do until you actually left.

"Wake up, I food. If you don't get your asses up I will eat it all myself. Don't test me," Terezi walks in the room, removing the sheets from over your head. You remember why you stopped letting her sleep over. Waking up to her was a nightmare.

Karkat grumbled and you just sigh slightly, moving to get off of the bed. Both of you just get out of bed and slip on a pair of sweat pants. Well actually Karkat puts on your favorite record shirt and some of his pants, while you slip on some random clothes. You would've yelled at him for taking your favorite clothes, but he just looked so god damn cute in it you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

“Looks like sleeping beauty is up,” Terezi laughs with a small smile, sipping on her smoothie.

"Look, Terezi-" Karkat starts.

"Yeah, I know. Just eat will you? We have a busy day and all of us get irritated without food."

She has no shame in front of you guys and you can tell that too. She is wearing clothes totally against her color code to say the least. She has a white short sleeve shirt on with cerulean spider webs decorating it, and then her underwear (The only piece of covering her bottom half might you add) is black with Cerulean lace, So much for being dressed around each other.

 All Karkles does is sit down and grumble. "What awful shit did I do in my past life to not even come back as something as low as literal shit from a cow, no, but have an ironic ass douche boyfriend and a so called half blind best friend who shushes me before I can even get a god damn sentence out?!"

You don't want to sit back and be quiet, so you shrug and fling an arm around his shoulder with a smirk; somewhat forgetting you guys were even having breakfast anymore.

"You forgot to give your boyfriend a good morning kiss. How could you Karkat, do I just mean nothing to you? I put my all into this relationship and you’re just treating me like some old sweaty gym sock on a fat dude that just got back from the gym. Is that what I am to you? An old swe-" You're quickly caught off by his lips pressing against yours.

His lips stayed there for a while. You guys push back light kisses between each other for around a moment, till Terezi whistles in a sexy manor as in ‘keep going’, but her face turns serious quickly.

"That's hot. I mean damn, but honestly I mean it, no sex or messing around on this trip. If I don't think you guys can be trusted I will put my scale mates on guard duty so fucking hard."

"It's bad enough that I have to sleep with that damn puppet bro sent me one year in my apartment, I don't want to sleep looking at your creepy dragon toys TZ. That shit is not okay with a strider."

"Then behave yourselves and eat your god damn food. I swear to god I am not your mother. You are 21 and Karkat you're 18, you guys are perfectly capable of taking care and feeding yourselves."

"Since when did you become the boss?" Karkat asks, not really pissed off with her, but he loved egging her on.

"You guys don't travel much and I do, so it's obvious if I am more experienced in this field, I will take control."

"Why do you even travel so much? How can you stand being in the god damn air?"

"After my mother died when I was eleven, my sister felt bad. She decided to take me everywhere maybe it would make up for it? I don't know exactly what her ideas were behind the situation, but I certainly do love traveling."

Why did she feel worse about you than your mother? You wonder silently to yourself. You don't really want to ask, but you are curious. You guys are all close anyways and you share personal things all the time, so maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to ask.

"Why did your sister feel worse about you than your mother?" God damn how do you even phrase something like that?

"Dave I'm open to answer many things about my past, don't be shy about it cool kid. Anyways, my mom was a drug addict and probably many other things. She was the reason I had birth defects in the first place. So yeah my childhood years were pretty fucked up. We didn't even know who the father was and my mother was gone by the time my sister was allowed to stay home alone and watch over me. So yeah, when my mama died in an ally somewhere, I'm pretty sure. I guess Latula made it a huge thing to try to make up my childhood to me."

Wow, that shit was way more than you expecting. Like wow; God damn.

It's silent for a few moments. Terezi sighs and just shakes her head. "Look guys it's really fine. It happened years ago, when I was eleven. Anyways, go get ready. I'm sure our ride will be here a little bit early.

"Why, who's our ride?" Karkat asks a little suspicious, picking up his breakfast plate and setting it in the hotel sink.

"Just one my friends or I guess my lover that lives in Seattle.” She shrugs and stand up moving back to her room before you guys can ask any more questions.

 Karkat decided on some nice black jeans and his favorite shirt, well not his, but yours. He still hasn't taken the damn thing off. You don't blame him, that shit is amazing. Who wouldn't like that shirt? So you wear matching jeans with him and one of your button up shirts with your leather jacket and both of you guys wear combat boots.

 You wait in the living room for Terezi, when she arrives; she’s wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Probably didn't bring at many nice outfits as you thought she did. You sit down and let time pass, around thirty minutes later there's a knock on the hotel door. Terezi stands up, opening the door and letting a girl inside. Wow. She is tall, long black messy hair and bright blue eyes, dark blue make up that matches her eyes, Pale skin, she has on a ripped up black tank top, blue bra under, a blue short plaid miniskirt, fishnet stockings and black high heeled boots. On her arms she has tattooed spider webs on one, then on the other she has a robotic tattoo design, then a Scorpio sign tattooed on the center of her chest. Her earrings run up and down both ears and to finish all off, spider bite lip piercings

"Helloooooooo" She greets, walking to Terezi and placing a kiss on her cheek.

     "Hi, Vriska," Terezi replies, hooking her hand with Vriska's or that's what you think her name is.

"Guys this is Vriska, or Spiderbitch, go ahead and refer to her as whatever you want to," Terezi greets, grabbing her keys and something before heading towards the door.

"Ahh yes, refer to me how ever, but just remember I am in charge of driving you guys." She laughs and starts walking out of the door with Terezi.

"Where the fuck does she find these people?" Karkat mumbles under his breath, walking behind them. You just shrug and follow him.

  * ○•○•○•○•○•



 Karkat ==> Arrive at the club and have second thoughts

 All you guys get out of the car and walk in a nice enough looking building, but you're still not sure if you want your boyfriend here. You can't control him anymore. He's older than you even. When you walk inside you're greeted with a dude that looks too high to function. Oh what the fuck, this is the god damn owner?! You sigh and deal with it for the moment being. You can do this.

 "Eyyy, GC Babe, what's goin' on with your mother fuckin' self lately?" he asks with a smirk.

"Just fine, thank you Gamzee," Terezi slightly glares and shakes hands with him.

"So Which one of these mother fuckers am I meeting?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, examining you two.

"Dave, which is the tall blonde one," She grabs Dave away from your side and puts him in front of Gamzee, so they can meet and shake hands.

"Terezi has said some mighty fine things about you brother, like you're some sort of miracle or some shit." He laughs a little bit, shaking Dave's and pulling him by his side. "Well I suppose there are some things we're supposed to talk about. Let's go"

They all start walking off, expect Vriska and she pulls you back by your collar. "Ya no kid, they're going to the backroom for business. You aren't apart of that business so you can stay out here and entertain yourself."

"I came here with them to see where Dave would be work-"

"You're not working here though, just let Terezi take care of it." She pats your back and walks off to another part of the club in another room. You don't follow her; you just stand there with your arms crossed.

 “あなたは飲み物をしたいですか？” Your head turns when you hear someone speak another language. Oh, Megido, Aradia's sister. You can't remember her name at the moment.

"What?" You ask, starting to walk towards the bar and take a seat on one of the stools.

"I asked if you wanted a drink kid," She asks with a thick, seducing accent.

"My name isn't Kid and no thank you, Megido," You reply. You don't even know if you could drink anything.

"Megido eh, so you've met someone else. Who is it?" She asks, grabbing one of the glasses from a shelf and preparing a drink anyways.

"My friend Sollux was dating Aradia, well ya know, before she died...." You shouldn't have said it flat out like that. You forgot that was her sister. She doesn't flinch though.

All she does in nod, slightly shaking her hips to the awful music in the background, continuing to put together the drink.

"I see; what are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you supposed to be in Texas?"

"Dave is trying to get a job out here, so I thought I'd come along...didn't know I would be forced to sit out here."

"Your boyfriend, how will you two fuck if you're so far away?"

"That's not the point! I'm pretty sure it'll be over anyways. Not like we're much for long distance."

She shrugs, mixing a few more things into the clear glass before setting it in front of you. "Drink, wait are you of age? Who cares, it's not like I haven't served a minor before," She shrugs.

"Oh great, a juggalo that's high off his ass owns the place and a worker who doesn't even care about serving alcohol to minors." You shrug anyways and take the drink slowly sipping on it. It's strong and you almost choke trying to get it down, but you slowly sip on it as you wait for Dave and Terezi to finish with Gamzee.

 You've finished two drinks by the time Dave and Terezi walk out. You're not drunk, but you do feel a little lighter. It's good though, you're completely fine.

"How did things go?" You ask, hopping off of the stool and joining Dave by his side.

"Got a job bro," He smirks and you try to smile, but just wrap an arm around his and rest your head on it.

"What have you been doing….?

"Sitting, drinking, talking to Megido....whatever her name is," You point back at that beautiful Asian girl that has her hair in a bun and wearing a short skirt with one of the revealing Japanese school girl tops.

"Drinking....Didn't take you as the type."

"You'd be surprised the shit I do when I'm bored."

"Business sure does make me hungry, How about we all go get some dinner?” Terezi cuts in, going to the other room to find Vriska so you all can go eat.

 

You eat at the restaurant. It's boring. You just chat and rest your head on Dave's arm and don't bother to eat anything You're sad, yes he got the job and holy fuck you only have so long till you say goodbye and he'll probably never see you again. You eat, well they eat. Dave says he'll let you have his left overs. You just shrug and get in Vriska's car. The drive back is silent. You honestly just want to go back to bed. You need to stop being such a depressed teenager. You can't fucking help it, sleep though, maybe that's all you need.

 At the hotel you find out Vriska’s staying the night. Whatever, you all walk up to the room and you and Dave head off to your room while Terezi and Vriska head off to theirs.

"You alright?" Dave asks, peeling off his pants for a pair of basketball shorts and one of you bigger sized band tee while you just slip on some sweat pants and slip in the made bed.

"Ehh, I guess I'm just tired." You don't want to talk about it. You need to accept it, stop being selfish. He isn't yours, let him go.

"Bullshit." Is all he says slipping in bed with you and wrapping his arms around your body.

No, no contact, you can't do this. You want to be alone. You don't want to cry in front of him. Vantas's don't cry. They're manly as hell. You are one tough fucker. You quickly move away from him and stay on your side of the bed. Just focus on sleeping.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” You sigh and close your eyes, just sleep.

"You can talk to about what’s bothering you, ya know,” He whispers.

You lay there for a few hours, it helps in a way. Even though you weren’t talking, you just laid there and let him rub your back. After a few hours you ended up falling asleep.

The morning comes and your head kind of hurts. You still kind of have a lump in your throat and you don't even want to be up, but the sound of a door swinging open down the hall and another one closing made you worry.

    Quietly you move out of bed, walking out of the room you make your way to Terezi's side of the suite to see her knelt over the toilet in the bathroom throwing up while Vriska stirs out of bed making her way to the bathroom to rub Terezi’s back.

"Terezi.....You okay?" You ask with a sigh. She’s probably sick again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Karkat..." She says quietly, body still shaking.

"Oh, Okay...." You say quietly as Dave joins your side, he's still half awake.

"I probably just ate something I shouldn't have last night. I'll be fine in a few hours...I just need rest," She whispers and stand up, trying to straighten herself out.

"You sure?" Dave asks, seeming suspicious as Vriska holds onto Terezi's side.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay in the hotel and rest. You and Karkat go do something fun since we really didn't have anything planned for today. "

"Go out? Just leave you alone? Are you crazy?” You ask raising an eyebrow.

“I won’t be alone I have Vriska,” Terezi, sits down in the hallway, back against the wall to settle her stomach.

“A girl you refer to as Spiderbitch, you think that she will take care of you?”

"I'm hurt Karkat, Really, I'm not all that bad," Vriska states, putting a hand over her heart and acting hurt.

You just roll your eyes and turn your head back towards Terezi. "You'll be fine...?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna rest, you and Dave have fun." Terezi smiles weakly, as Vriska sits by her on the floor and rubs her back.

"Alright, Fine." You wave your hand and walk off not knowing if Dave will follow you or not.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks once you guys arrive back in the hotel room.

You just shrug. "Wanna start by getting something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Probably because you haven't had anything to eat in over 24 hours," He rolls his eyes. "But yeah okay, let's do that. Let me just put something on and we can go."

"Sorry I was too upset to eat last night." You roll your eyes and put on some clothes of your own.

You guys exit after getting ready in the regular clothes. Ripped jeans, band shirts and ripped tank tops with some sort of dark colored under shirt, platform shoes and new piercing to match your outfit.

"Where do you want to go?" Dave asks, grabbing a hotel card and walking out of the room to the elevator.

     You think for a moment, you guys don't have a car. You have money, but not much. You could probably find somewhere to eat in the area around your hotel, it can't be that bad.

 "How about a restaurant or something around here?

     Dave shrugs, "Yeah whatever."

     Eating is alright, you guys just order some generic breakfast and eat mostly in silence, talking back and forth to each other while messing around a little bit. The waiter was a dick, so that wasn't the best thing that happened in the day, but it can’t be helped. After that shit fest was over and you were actually less moody, you still had no actual clue what you wanted to do what so ever.

     "What do you have planned for today ever so lame Strider?" You ask raising an eyebrow as you walk down a street right outside of the restaurant to decide what else to do for the moment being.

     "Well, I know this wouldn't be the most exciting thing in your whole god damn life, but I was thinking about going apartment searching?"

     You sigh and think for a moment, he did need and apartment. Terezi would probably kill you both if you did this alone, but you two are grown ass adults so why the fuck can she get on your case about it? After thinking for a moment, you just nod with a little. "Whatever, I don't care what shit we do, I just want to do it before I die of god damn boredom."

     "Yeah, yeah whatever"

     Apartment searching goes okay, you know nothing of the sort, so basically whatever Dave has been doing this entire god damn time has been confusing the ever living shit out of you. All you've done all day is quietly walk behind him like a sulking puppy because in a way you are sulking, while he just keeps his head up high and hands in his pockets like he owns the god damn town. It takes a few hours, but really not that long to find an apartment, you guess when you look at it, and it did take you a long ass time to find the god damn thing. Being out with Dave the whole day made it seem like it wasn't that much of an issue though.

     Dave never really cared where he lived, as long as he got a god damn place. He had lived in shitty neighborhoods before, he lived in one for the first eight years of his life. His brother was a DJ, that's what Dave said at least, and he never had enough money for Dave and barley the apartment. They lived in this shitty building that was falling apart brick by brick and almost no one lived in the place anymore. When he was eight child protective services took Dave away and gave him to his Aunt Roxy and his little cousin Rose. So yeah, he didn't want to live in a place as awful as that anymore, but he didn't care about finding the nicest place out there. In the end, Dave found a studio apartment with a small bathroom and a kitchen. It would fit him. It was in an old building and an older side of town, but it fit him. You were happy enough for him, but at the same time you were just getting more depressed as the minutes went by.

 

     You two arrive back at the hotel around nine PM, quite tired from walking around the town all day. When you walk inside, Terezi is sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, sprite in her hand and watching some court trial on one of the TV stations.

     "Wow, you certainly did go out." She looks at you guys with a smile, she looks a lot better. She seems like she isn't all that sick anymore.

     Before you can answer, Vriska steps out of Terezi's room dressed in her same outfit as yesterday, but now slipping on a leather jacket. "Well since you guys are home, I'm off. I have a job to be at. She's fine, but make sure she takes it easy," Vriska says to you two before giving Terezi a quick peck on the lips and walking out the hotel room, shutting the door behind her.

     You and Dave just decide to sit on the couch opposite of Terezi and give her some company while the commercials play.

     "Well I don't see any shopping bags, what the fuck were you doing then that made you guys be out all day. Window shopping can't be THAT fun," she puts her sprite to the side as you remove your shoes and snuggle into Dave's side one the couch.

     "I found myself an apartment, so when I move my shit we'll actually have a place to move it into." Dave shrugs, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose were the aviators used to sit.

     "You went and got an apartment without me? I feel so betrayed," Terezi acts hurt, but with a smirk at the end of it. "Well I'll see how good your taste in apartments is tomorrow. For now why don't we just watch some justice?"

     You two don't complain, just shut up as the commercials stop and watch what you think is an extremely boring court trial unfold in front of your eyes. It's times like these where you don't even know what your life has turned into anymore.

  * ○•○•○•○•○•



Karkat ==> Spend your last night with Dave

     Time has passed so quickly, it feels like yesterday you were only in Seattle, now it's the night before Dave leaves. You made sure not to leave his side all day, as did he. He didn't seem like it at first; he kept his cool kid act up pretty long, but as the days got closer the more you could see him get more and more depressed. He kept being a little bit more protective over you. If you went to see Kanaya he always wanted to come with, even though trips home were more just you going alone thing. You couldn't shut him away though if he really wanted to come with, time was limited. Even though you guys didn't talk about it, it was already decided that you most likely wouldn't keep the relationship going. Neither of you could do that shit and you didn't want to put up with it either, so you just enjoyed your last hours together.

     It's like the night he told you a month or two ago. You two lay on the bed around midnight, his fingers run through your thick white locks. You burry your face in his chest and try to keep strong, but at the moment it is really hard. You love this touch, it calms you down and you have to say goodbye to it. You think he senses it, because he hums a soft tune to calm you down, all it does is make tears streak down your face. The band, it's over. One of the things that stopped making you be a depressed antsy teen ager is gone and you just don't know what the fuck to do anymore. It doesn't help that a few hours ago you guys did your last gig. You kept it up pretty well on stage, but it wasn't easy breaking it to the small fan base you have in your state that you guys were over. Of course a lot of them were supportive, but you could tell they weren't happy with it.

     The night is silent, music plays in the background and you two lay there, tangled in each other’s limbs while you think about what's going to happen. You barley sleep the whole night, you can't bring yourself to. Dave is leaving bright and early in the morning. Usually couples would spend their time laughing and having fun memories the night before they leave. You and Dave just lay in bed, sharing lazy kisses and holding each other till daylight comes and you two have to get up so you can see him off at the airport.

     Dave sleeps a little during the night, you hear him snore every once in a while, but really he's up with you the whole night. You don't blame him for trying to sleep. He spent all day packing and sending off his actual furniture so it would be there tomorrow and he could start unpacking. He has a really busy day ahead of him and all you're going to do probably once he leaves is crawl into bed and sleep away the day, or the week, or the month, or the god damn year. You honestly don't fucking know.

     You probably sleep about an hour; the alarm wakes you two up early. It means you two need to drag your asses out of bed, so Dave can leave. That's the exact reason you don't move. You shift a little, only to look up at Dave and kiss his chest, too lazy to find anywhere else in your reach to actually kiss.

     "Good morning Karkles," He whispers with a small smile, rubbing your back as he pulling you on top of his body so you two are face to face.

     "Good morning asshole,” You tease back, before you start the back and forth banter he leans in and closes the space in between your lips, kissing you.

     You shut up after that, you're treasuring these last few moments all you can and you love them to death. You close your eyes and sit on his lap as his hands rest on your waist. Lips run across each other’s for a long while. You really should be getting dressed right now, neither of you care though. You just continue to sit on your boyfriends lap and be held close to his body as he kisses your lips.

     You're almost completely lost in your thoughts before the door open and Terezi stand in the doorway, hands stuck in her pockets.

     "Good morning to you two too," She isn't trying to joke around, but in tight situations she doesn’t exactly know what to do. Yes, Terezi can be a very serious person, but it's hard for her to adjust to this environment around you two. "I'm glad I came early. Anyways, we'll have to leave soon. You two really should start getting dressed."

     You pull away and look behind at Terezi, before going back to resting your head in the crook of Dave's neck.

     "Are these your bags?" Terezi asks, gesturing to around three suit cases by the front door. You feel Dave nod.

     "Alright, well I'll bring them down so you won't have to, seriously please get dressed. I don't want to be late," She sighs and picks up the bags exiting the room. As she does, you two lazily climb out of bed to get dressed.

     You wear the outfit Dave got you for your birthday; Dave wears a white button up shirt, some nice black jeans with his nice shoes and his leather jacket with a record on the back. You two dress quietly; he tries to look perfect because it's always nice to look presentable on a plane. You don't even try; you just throw on your clothes and look try to push down your hair a little bit before grabbing his hand and walking down to the main floor. You take one of the suitcases, Dave takes another and Terezi takes the last. All you guys walk out to the truck you and Dave share, but it's more like your truck now. Sollux is leaning against the old rusted thing with a small frown on his face as well. He helps you guys pile into the truck with the suitcases. Terezi and Sollux sit in the back, you drive, and Dave sits beside you. It's silent; you're getting way too used to this.

     You get the bags taken care of and now you're all standing outside the line where you go through security, you and Sollux aren't allowed past this point. Only Terezi and Dave, since Terezi is taking Dave to Washington so he can get settled in. You two stand there for a long while, arms tightly wrapped around each other. Don't cry, don't cry, don't fucking cry. You are in public you piece of shit, at least wait till you get back to your god damn truck, you’re so fucking pathetic, don't cry. You'll be fine without Strider you don't need his sorry ass. You can be fine on your own. Don't cry.

     Your huge eyes look up into Strider's shades and you get on your toes to kiss him. He leans down again; you guys share a long kiss and a string of kisses that last what feel like years, but is probably only a minute. Terezi sighs and speaks even though you can see she doesn’t want to.

     "I know, I know, but we really are going to be late. We really have to go." She goes to give Sollux a hug as you hug Dave

     . He leans down and whispers 'I love you' against your lips before pressing one last kiss to them and pulling away. You stand there and start to feel more tears running down your face as Dave goes to hug Sollux and Terezi gives you a small hug.

     "I'll see you guys in a few weeks." Terezi says waving goodbye as you look down at the ground. You don't watch, you don't watch the love of your life walk off. You don't watch your best friend being able to take him to Washington and you can't. You couldn't watch even if your head was up, the tears are blocking your vision anyways.

     Sollux takes your hand and leads you to one of the sitting areas as you sit down with him trying to regain your posture. God damn you hate airports. God damn you fucking hate everything right now. You're tired, hungry and just lost someone you hold closet to your heart. You really fucking hate everything. While you clutch the fabric of your pants and try to calm down, Sollux has gotten two water bottles and a small bag of chips. He doesn't exactly comfort you; he doesn't say to get over it either. He knows what it's like. He had to watch Aradia die; he was the one that found her. It hurt him, he's still hurt. All he is doing is trying to keep your health up in this state, not trying to tell you what you should or should not do.

You really don't want to eat, you just sip on the water, putting the chips aside for later. Around ten minutes past and Sollux hands you his phone so you can look at a text Terezi sent him. 

     3V3N THOUGH COOL K1D 1S TRY1NG TO H1D3 1T H3'S CRY1NG

     H1S 1 S33 TH3 PUFF1NESS OF H1S 3Y3S THROUGH H1S SH4DES

     -GC

     You nod a little and hand the phone back to Sollux,

     "You ready to leave?" He questions a little hesitantly, you nod and grab the car keys out of your pocket.

     "Do you want to go and eat or just go home?" Sollux asks as you guys hop in the red truck and start to make your way away from the building and just somewhere else.

     "I guess I could eat. I am hungry...." You say after thinking for a while. You stopped crying a good amount of time ago, your eyes don't look that bad and maybe you could use something to get your mind off of all of this.

     You eat with Sollux and instead of going back to your house you spend the night with him, playing video games and actually talking about serious shit before you guys pass out on the floor together watching one of your amazing Romcoms

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell there's some family history with Dave and Bro, but that's a story for another time. As well as half the other back stories I have holed up and wanting to share so badly, but I couldn't. I don't want to fry your beautiful delicate souls all at once.  
> I have character descriptions and looks as well as like designs for clothes and stuff if anyone is interested. If they are I may post little side chapters or link somewhere to them. For now I would just like your feedback on the fanfiction because I'm not confident when I write. I feel like I write them so out of character and I let my imagination get the best of me.  
> Anyways I've talked enough! I hope you guys enjoy this and will be back for more....c:


End file.
